


first day of my life

by shitty4eyes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Screenshots, Sitcom, Twitter, Whatsapp, kind of a friends au if you squint, little bursts of narration, slow...burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: It feels a lot like breathing pure oxygen; like a warm bath after waking up with sore muscles, like lying down on clouds after hours on your feet.Kihyun doesn't think much of it. He thinks a lot about a lot, but when he thinks about Changkyun, that's what it is. Nobody thinks about air while they're breathing, because it's always there, and that's Im Changkyun.





	1. absolutely no plans have been made

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting this in little sections on here too for convenience or for anyone who just doesn't like reading aus on twitter
> 
> for anyone who wants to read with instant updates, check out the thread at: https://twitter.com/shitty4eyes/status/1044925179841974278
> 
> thanks for any all support! I'm friendly, I promise, so come talk to me if you want to!

**the group chat**

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

\---

 

 

 

 **the next day**  

 

  


 

\---

 

 

\---

 

  


 

\---

 

  
  
  



	2. a wild lee minhyuk appears

  
  
  
  
  


 

**the next day**

 

  
  


 

\---

 

  


 

\---

 


	3. no reason

  


 

\---

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

  
  


 

 

\---

 

 

Kihyun finds his glasses where they always are, but doesn't bother finding a shirt. It's been years and years of this, a habit of them inviting each other over (but not really) at terrible times at night, years and years, and Changkyun  _still_ manages to lose his keys. 

(Kihyun had a stockpile by now, a coffee cup full of keys at the back of his cupboard.)

He unlocks the door and laughs softly at the image of Changkyun leaning on the wall by his door, eyes closed and drowning in a hoodie so big Kihyun couldn't even see those supposed "pants" he'd tracked down mere moments ago. Kihyun tugs him by the sleeve, closes the door and slips the new key into Changkyun's pocket.

"You didn't have to come here," Kihyun whispers and Changkyun shuffles with his eyes closed towards Kihyun's bedroom like he's functioning on autopilot or walking down a worn hiking trail.

Changkyun groans, groggy, and mumbles: "You'd almost think I want to."

Changkyun disappears into Kihyun's bedroom and Kihyun gets a glass of water or, as he knows from experience, Changkyun would soon be out of bed again in search of it. Kihyun never used to, but he closes the door behind him. Minhyuk would be insufferable about this. Without reason, too.

There's a bundle in his covers in the shape of a person, and when Kihyun crawls into bed, he's pulled against Changkyun's chest and the softness of his hoodie. Kihyun immediately relaxes, even with the fingertips peeking out from Changkyun's sleeves resting on his waist. Their legs entangle in a practiced sort of way, Changkyun's bare and Kihyun's covered in his softest pajama pants.

It feels like breathing pure oxygen; like a warm bath after waking up with sore muscles; like lying down on clouds after hours on your feet.

Kihyun doesn't think much of it. He thinks a lot about a lot, but when he thinks about Changkyun, that's what is it. Nobody thinks about air while they're breathing, because it's always there, and that's Im Changkyun.

Changkyun can't sleep on his one side, and Kihyun could sleep sitting up through an earthquake.

"What's really wrong?" Changkyun asks, and his voice is soft and deep and Kihyun feels it vibrate against his cheek, pressed against Changkyun's chest. It's an impossibly comfortable situation and it was always very difficult to deny Changkyun anything when he asked like this.

"I don't know," Kihyun says, because he doesn't.

He doesn't know.

Changkyun's quiet for a while, fingers lazy in Kihyun's hair. "And when you do, you'll tell me?"

"You think I will? Know, I mean."

"Maybe not. Are you sad?"

Kihyun has to think about it.

"I don't think it's a good sign that you have to think about it, Kihyun."

"Are you sad?" Kihyun echoes back at him and Changkyun responds immediately.

"I have no reason to be."

Kihyuns coffs softly and Changkyun pinches at his waist. Kihyun squirms and complains and Changkyun just laughs.

"Maybe it would be better to ask if you're happy, then," Changkyun tries, pulling Kihyun closer and yawning softly. "Instead of asking if you're sad."

Kihyun thought about it.

_Pure oxygen. A warm bath. Soft clouds. Nobody thinks about breathing._

"Yeah," Kihyun sighs, and nuzzles into his hoodie; the unspoken signal that Kihyun wouldn't be awake much longer. "And you?"

"I have no reason not to be," Changkyun mumbles like he's already half asleep and breaths out softly against Kihyun's hair. "Goodnight, Ki."

"Goodnight, Kkukkung."

 

 

 


	4. pressure points

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

\---

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

\---

 

 

"Ah!" Kihyun yelps, grabbing at his hand and dropping the PlayStation controller. He whines loud and high pitched and Minhyuk watched him in the same way a parent looks at their child as they bawl their eyes out without even having scraped their knee.

Changkyun sighs and falls down next to Kihyun, taking Kihyun's hand in both of his and pressing into the pads of his palm with his thumbs. "You're such a crybaby."

"It hurts," Kihyun pouts and winces and watches as Changkyun massages his hand. 

"You get these all the time, you'd think you'd have gotten used to them by now."

"You've known me just as long, you'd think you'd know by now that time doesn't make it hurt any damn less."

Changkyun presses into his hand with determination, and Kihyun yelps again.

"Still a crybaby."

Kihyun glares.

"Drama queen?"

Kihyun snorts, but smiles nonetheless. "That's not any better. But at least it doesn't imply me  _crying_."

Changkyun rolls his eyes. Minhyuk looks up at them again, even as he types from the single couch next to theirs, smiling to himself. He looks up at the and remembers the kid Kihyun used to be, the kid Minhyuk had found on the playground, explaining the rules of tag in far too much detail. Minhyuk remembers a boy who struggled with himself, who struggled with his parents and his weight and himself, a boy who Minhyuk had to leave behind when he moved away.

Minhyuk remembers a boy who cried when he told him he was leaving, and then refused to cry once Minhyuk had left.

But Minhyuk left and then, well, Kihyun had met this other boy. The boy on the couch with him now, teasing him ( _and Kihyun allowed it_ ) about still not having picked a movie to watch even as they scrolled through Netflix, smiling as he held Kihyun's hand, thumb gently digging into his delicate pressure points.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

  


 


	5. oh my god they were roommates

  


 

 

**the next morning**

  
  
  


 

 

\---

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
